Enchanting the Un-Enchantable
by DreamsCanBeRealities
Summary: Captain Hook, was given a task, courtesy of Peter Pan - a task that could save his beloved sister, Rilla, from Rumplestiltskin's wrath. But the journey is not what Hook was expecting. He never expected to find himself having to choose between a rogue Princess Emma who stole his heart and his sister who is the reason why he still has one. Enter Wendy Darling... (Full Summary Inside)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, Readers! I'm so excited to begin writing this fanfic as I am an avid #CaptainSwan shipper and I've been influenced by my best friend into falling in love with #DarlingPan so I am thrilled to present to you all Chapter 1 of Enchanting the Un-Enchantable. As an author, I am fueled by reviews and constructive criticism so if you want the next chapter in quickly, I'd suggest sending in those reviews. Anyway... On with the story! I hope you guys all enjoy!**_

* * *

**Summary: Captain Hook, was given a task, courtesy of Peter Pan - a task that could save his beloved sister, Rilla, from Rumplestiltskin's wrath. But the journey is not what Hook was expecting. He never expected to find himself having to choose between a rogue Princess Emma who stole his heart and his sister who is the reason why he still has one. Enter Wendy, the ticket to Rilla's freedom and the answer to Peter's prayers of finding love for the first time. No one would dare to go against the notorious Peter Pan - that is, until Wendy Darling.**

* * *

"Wendy... I don't know what to tell you," he said, looking completely broken as he took a step back from the rickety crate the girl was locked within. "I could lose my life. Captain Hook is not known for his mercifulness, you know."

Ethan wasn't a cruel young man. He was kind and caring. Some might even go so far as to say he was naive but standing there before a poor, innocent girl, trapped on a pirate's ship? Who wouldn't feel just the slightest bit of remorse?

Wendy clutched at her dirty, pale blue blouse and dug her nails into her denim shorts as she struggled to keep her tears at bay. She had a family to get back to - in London. So what on earth was she doing in this place people called Neverland? "Ethan, please," she whispered desperately. "I must get back. I absolutely can't leave my poor brothers to fend for themselves. Our parents are away on business and there's no one to care for little John and Michael except for Nana and she's a dog. You absolutely _must_ let me go, I-" the girl went on, rambling.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps grew louder as Captain Hook came stomping down the stairs. The shock he felt when he saw one of his pirates corresponding with the prisoner was simply disgraceful! How dare he go against his orders to leave the girl be?

"Ethan!" the captain thundered. "What are you doing?"

The young man scrambled to his feet, straightening his back as he gave his superior a brief salute. "Captain! A-a- I was making sure the prisoner wasn't making any attempts to escape, s-sir!" Being new to the crew, he was a nervous wreck. All the time. His dark, shaggy hair was constantly soaked with sweat from nerves and his large, hazel eyes were glazed over with fear.

Wendy felt her heart fall as she listened to Ethan deny the truth, but she knew it was probably for the best. She didn't want to imagine what the captain would do if he found out that one of his pirates had been spending his day with the prisoner instead of doing his chores. Both Ethan and Wendy had spent countless hours together, the past four days she'd been kept in her crate, and she thought they had something, something special. But it would seem that she was wrong, or at least getting ahead of herself. She preferred the latter. Pushing her personal feelings aside, she remembered she had other things to worry about such as getting back home. The fear she felt when she had opened her eyes in the middle of the night, several moons ago, to find she was flying over Big Ben and into the stars could not be explained, but this! She was trapped on a ruthless pirate captain's ship! Now, how on earth do you explain _that_?

Wendy forced back tears as she heard Captain Hook continue to yell at his cabin boy.

"If I catch you dilly dallying again, I'll have you fed to the sharks, you hear?" Hook growled.

Ethan gave him another quick salute and a barely audible "yes, sir!" before scampering up the stairs to the top deck to continue his chores.

Wendy felt her breath catch as the Captain approached her, leaning over, his face inches away from the wooden bars of the crate she was being held captive in. A curious grin crossed his face as he examined the girl's appearance. "Pretty little lass, aren't you?"

Wendy could only hug her knees to her chest tighter as she gritted her teeth. She wanted to say something along the lines of "please don't hurt me," but it seemed too damsel-in-distress and the last thing she wanted was to come across as weak. No, she really didn't want to become Bella Swan as she sat there, stuffed into a crate that should be meant for a dog. A very _small_ dog.

Hook laughed. "You'll be out of there and in your new home soon enough, lass. We're getting some bloody good money for you so I expect your life to be a good one."

Home? She was being sold? As what? Wendy shook in her fear of the unknown. Was she to be sold as a slave? A maid?

But before she could think to ask the Captain her questions, she found he was no longer there. With a swish of his dark coat and a twinkle of his silver hook, the pirate was gone.

Wendy pushed her chestnut colored waves out of her damp eyes as she leaned against the back of her crate. What was to become of her now?

Hours passed and Wendy grimaced as her stomach growled yet again. The list of what she wouldn't do for a piece of bread was quickly diminishing as she tried to divert her attention to her surroundings - as she had been doing for the past few days to keep her mind off food and home.

The wood that made up the ship was most definitely old, but well kept. The barrels that sat in the corner of the bottom deck reeked of pickled vegetables and salted meat that only drove her stomach insane and all Wendy could hear was the sound of crashing waves and loudly obnoxious men shouting and laughing above deck.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that an 18-year-old girl from London was not meant to be placed on a ship filled to the brim with old-fashioned pirates and a notorious pirate captain, especially Captain Hook.

Back home, Wendy had only heard stories of Neverland in her fairytale books but she never expected them to be real. Who would?

Her daily life consisted of driving her little brothers to the Academy, heading to work at the quirky, little bookshop at the corner of an empty street, picking up her brothers at three-thirty, and then driving on home. Never for one moment did Wendy Darling imagine she'd be held captive on Captain Hook's pirate ship. So what was really going on here?

* * *

Falling in love was absolutely looked down upon on the Jolly Roger. A pirate does not need love; a pirate does what a pirate does best and that is to steal.

Hook came up the stairs from the bottom deck, grinding his teeth together in anger at the mere thought of his cabin boy making goo goo eyes at his prisoner. The nerve of him!

They were nearly at their next destination: the Enchanted Forest. The captain had heard of the many riches of the wealthy in this particular kingdom.

He also heard rumors of the beautiful daughter of Snow White and Charming, Princess Emma. Her free spirit could challenge that of a wild stallion, her beauty could enchant even the most beautiful siren - and her missing poster was plastered all across the kingdom and stretched into neighboring villages. Or so said his crew. The reward for the one who saw her safely returned back to the palace was 500 gold coins, the price of nearly 30 acres of land, and a position in the Royal Court.

The captain had thought about searching for the princess. After all, he needed the money to buy his beloved sister out of Rumplestiltskin's prison.

But after deep thought, he finally decided that the princess was strong enough to fend off a kidnapper and that if she was still missing, she probably ran away. No girl that has the ability to beat her kingdom's and the neighboring kingdoms' best soldiers in a sparring match can't protect herself from an idiot stupid enough to try to kidnap a perfectly capable princess. _So, the lass obviously fled the kingdom and her many ridiculous, princess-ly duties, _Hook said to himself. The fact that she hadn't turned up in over a week simply proves she doesn't want to be found - at least not yet. Captain Hook, otherwise known as Killian Jones, believed that if one was strong enough to survive living within the Royal Court, they were strong enough to do anything and that included getting back home after going rogue for over a week. Besides, there was no way that he, a pirate, was getting involved with a girl from the royal family. The last time _that_ happened, he ended up losing a hand and a piece of his heart. Now, the last thing Killian Jones needed was to save a princess, return her to her grand palace and adoring Mummy and Daddy, and be punished for his acts that couldn't be less noble as a pirate.

Now, the girl below deck was a completely different story. His orders were to find a "pretty, foreign girl, preferably with blue eyes" to be sold to a wealthy man who practiced magic with the help of fairy dust, as a wife or a servant maybe. The village, where he dwelled in, loved him for his grand contributions to their society but they greatly feared his wrath. Some may even compare his influential power to that of Rumplestiltskin himself. The kingdom knew of this man very well. They called him Peter Pan.

This was a dangerous trade the Captain was making: a beautiful, young girl from another land for a vial of blood from the rare, Arandelle reindeer that would in turn be sold and the money given to Rumplestiltskin. Who knew what could happen if he was ever caught? The penalty for buying and selling people was death, of course. And then there was also the possibility that Peter were to find the girl inadequate. Not only would Hook never receive his money, but his reputation would be tarnished and he'd be lucky if Peter didn't turn him into a vial of blood himself. Dark magic was not something to mess around with – Hook would know.

* * *

"Land ho! Land ho!"

The sound of shouting jarred Wendy from her sleep and oddly enough, she was thankful for it. There was a time where she'd be awakened by the blaring alarm on her cell phone and she'd throw a fit but for the past few days, she'd been having dreams. Weird dreams.

_ It started off in a place filled with tall, orange and yellow and red trees, birds soaring through the air, singing their songs and the sound of fallen leaves crunching beneath her feet. It was a good place to be in, peaceful and quiet. But then, there would be a voice, calling out her name. _

_ "__Wendy!"_

_ Wendy turned around, her face expressing her confusion as she searched for a familiar face. To her surprise, there was a man, a young man, who couldn't be over the age of twenty-one, walking up to her. His smiling, greenish-gray eyes were the most beautiful Wendy had ever seen and his windswept, brown hair only added to his boyish good looks. The smile he gave her melted her insides and sent a shiver down her spine. Who was this person and why did he have such great affect over her?_

_ "__Wendy!" the young man called out again, harsher this time, his smile slowly turning into a frown as he stopped only a mere two feet away from her. _

_ Wendy looked around, hoping to find a clue as to what she was supposed to do. "Um… yes?"_

_ The frown on the young man's face only deepened. "That's all you have to say? 'Yes?' There's nothing else you'd like to tell me?"_

_ Wendy swallowed hard and took a step back as she nodded. "Yes."_

_ "__Yes," he repeated, his face expressing complete and utter disbelief._

_ Wendy wrapped her arms around herself, blinking rapidly. "I don't know what it is you want me to say," she answered, honestly. _

_ "__You were supposed to tell me you'd marry me, Wendy," he said, his eyebrows furrowing and his lips forming a thin line. "I thought we'd finally agreed to do this."_

_ Her lips parted as she took in a sharp breath. _Marry who? _she thought. _Marry you? I don't even know you!

_ "__Th-there must be some mistake," she stammered. "I really do not know who you are."_

_ The puzzled look on the young man's face soon turned into fury as he slowly approached her, one slow step at a time. "You don't _know_ me?"_

_ Wendy shook her head. "No, I don't. I'm sorry."_

_ "__Do you need a little reminder of why you do not cross me, Wendy Darling?" his voice raising as his eyes flashed red. "Of why you do not toy with me?"_

_ Before, she could open her mouth to answer, the young man had thrown his arm back as if he were getting ready to pitch a baseball and in his empty hand formed a ball of something yellow, a bright light that threatened to blind her. Then, just as he hurled the ball at her…_

She woke up.

* * *

_**So... What did y'all think? Worth continuing? NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN EMMA AND PETER's PERSPECTIVE. Before you ask, this is very much a duel story, meaning there will be Hook and Emma's story with Hook's sister thrown in as well as Peter and Wendy's with some Ethan thrown in. Please favorite, follow, review! A new chapter will be up soon! **_

_**~XO, R**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, readers! I'm back with another chapter! Just for future reference, Rumplestiltskin is not Peter Pan's son in this story and Baelfire is not Rumple's. Thanks and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of Enchanting the Un-Enchantable! Make sure to favorite, follow, and review!**_

* * *

"Princess! You mustn't run in your gown!" Lady Delores reprimanded. The young royal was chasing after her dear stallion who had somehow gotten out of his stall.

"Moondancer!" The princess shouted, her skirts bundled up in her hands as she ran through the fields. "Moondancer! Good God," she grumbled, panting.

"Princess!" Dolores called again. "Princess Emma, please! You mustn't run! You may hurt yourself. Or someone else!"

Emma came to a skidding stop, laughing, her blond tresses falling over her shoulders like a curtain. A very messy curtain. "Oh, Delores, don't be ridiculous. I'm not hurting anyone."

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Yes, except for my reputation as your teacher," she muttered. She beckoned for Emma to come along. "We can send for someone to fetch that rabid beast of yours, but for now, we must prepare you for that dinner with the king and queen!"

Emma shot her still-sprinting horse a sidelong glance before sighing and giving her lady a curt nod.

"What do you mean, 'I must marry your son'?!" Emma shouted, jumping to her feet and slamming her hands against the tablecloth-laden dining table.

King Philip frowned at the young princess' sudden outburst, shooting her mother a distasteful look. Snow White offered the king a small smile before raising her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Emma," the queen said, in a warning tone.

"Mother," she hissed back. When she only received a scowl, Emma shot her father a pleading look. "Dad."

Charming had the same shocked expression on his face that his daughter donned only a moment before. "I- I thou- Why w-" he stammered.

At a frown from his queen, he cleared his throat before lifting his chin and redirecting his attention to the king, Philip, and his son, Prince Baelfire. "I do believe the matter is to be further discussed with the Queen and the Princess. I was informed that this dinner was to discuss the peace treaty we have been speaking of," Charming said, folding his hands in his lap.

"That is what we are doing," Philip said harshly. "I have spoken to Aurora and our terms to a treaty is a uniting of our kingdoms through marriage. What better way is there to show our people that we are no longer feuding companies than this?"

Emma plopped down in her seat, snatching up her fork, elbows on the table, and picked at the roasted meat in front of her. "This is ridiculous," she murmured, under her breath.

Philip regarded her disappointedly. "Ridiculous? Tsk, tsk... I expected more from the princess of such a powerful kingdom."

At this, Emma shoved her chair back with a loud screech, fury in her eyes as she slapped her silverware back on the table. Both Snow and Charming jumped at their daughter's sudden anger. Emma was known for her independent spirit but she never threw a fit. "Well, maybe you shouldn't expect anything from such a pathetic princess," she snapped. And with that, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the dining hall.

As soon as she was in her quarters, Emma slammed her door closed and began rummaging through her wardrobe, finding a traveling bag that was an exceptionally unattractive shade of green. Tossing that on her bed, she pulled out the several pairs of trousers that her father had smuggled in for her; Emma never liked dresses. They were bothersome and itched like hell. Of course, her mother couldn't understand that because she was a "stuck up prick that didn't understand what it was like to be young and craving freedom." That's what most teenaged daughters thought anyway.

But through all this, Emma knew Snow loved her so, as to not spite her unknowing mother, she shoved a simple, crème colored dress into her bag too.

Soon enough, Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest was on her reclaimed horse and galloping through the kingdom, a goodbye note on her mattress and running away on her mind. If she couldn't live the life she wanted within her own home, she was going to find a place where she could and she knew just the person to help her.

Peter Pan.

* * *

Peter mentally slapped himself and wished he could take back his words. How could he have said he had a wife? _A wife_!

_How could I have been so stupid?_ he shouted at himself.

"You have a wife, do you?" the Evil Queen laughed. "A wife is the reason why you don't have what I want? Who in the history of the universe could come to love _you_?"

Peter Pan smirked, hiding the fact that no one really did love him. "I ask the same of you all the time, Regina," he said with an easy smile. "How could anyone love you enough to follow you? Oh right. They don't! Your precious soldiers follow you because you threaten to behead their beloved daughters with your dragon toenails."

The scowl on the queen's face only fueled Peter's cockiness.

"Why aren't you saying anything, Your Majesty?" he asked, oh-so-innocently. "Oh, no… It couldn't be that-" he gasped dramatically, his hands flying to his chest. "It couldn't be that I'm _right_, could it?"

The Evil Queen's eyes burned with rage but she knew she couldn't have her way in destroying the man that dared to mock her. Now that Rumplestiltskin was no longer in the Enchanted Forest, she had lost her mentor to another world and her kingdom to her despised step-daughter. The only one the queen could look to for assistance was now the one and only Peter Pan.

Regina closed her eyes and swallowed her anger before giving Peter a cold smile. "You know I can't afford to kill you and you can't afford to kill me so let's settle on a simple solution, shall we?"

Peter settled in his chair, crossing his arms and grinned. "Go on."

"I'm the reason why my granddaughter hasn't come looking to destroy you after what you did to her and-" the queen rolled her eyes. "-you're the reason why I'm still alive."

"Yes, we're quite the pair of chums, aren't we, _chum_?" Peter dragged a finger across the engravings in the armrests of his chair.

Regina scoffed. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

The queen shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'll be quick about this, Peter. You lied to me about having the dark fairy dust and I can't trust those who lie to me," she said. Lifting her chin, she cast a try-to-test-me look down at her fellow "comrade."

"Now what are you going to do about it, Regina?" Peter asked, bored.

"Show me you're not a liar," she said, her black gown swishing as she began to pace the floors of Peter's cabin, eyes glued on the man in the chair. "You said you have a wife? Prove it. Prove it and I'll make sure Emma doesn't remember that you're the one who ruined _several_ things for her. Her mother might be a merciful saint but her daughter is a completely different story."

Peter snorted. "The girl can't _hurt_ me!" he laughed.

The Evil Queen laughed an equally humorless laugh. "That was before she was blessed with light magic."

Peter Pan froze before leaping to his feet. "Light magic? The last of light magic was destroyed years ago. I made sure of that!" he said, his voice rising and on the verge of panic. With light magic out of the picture, there was no one that he had wronged that could threaten to harm him.

"You destroyed those you knew _had _light magic," Regina said, a smirk playing across her lips. "You obviously didn't know that young Princess Emma was given the gift of such by the Blue Fairy on her 10th birthday – a mere few days before you eliminated light magic."

Peter ran his hands through his hair, breathing heavily. "No. No, this can't be true!"

Regina rolled her eyes again. "Stop being a drama queen and sit down so I can talk to you without worrying about you bursting into tears."

Blowing a puff of air through his lips, Peter blinked rapidly, his eyes flitting here and there before slowly sitting back down.

"Regina," he began as calmly as he could. "I have spent half of my life trying to change my fate. I have done everything I deemed possible to prove the Prophecy wrong. This girl changes _everything_. I've been watching her and I know she is headstrong and she _will_ jump at the chance to make an attempt on my life if she finds out I killed her brother _and _destroyed her chances with the man the Prophecy says she will come to love."

"Well!" the queen exclaimed, clapping her hands together a knowing smile on her face. "Then prove to me you're not a liar and your problems will be solved!" Her smile then melted away and was quickly replaced by a frown and a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Show me a wife."

Peter sighed.

"As soon as you possibly can," she added. Snatching up her skirts, Regina turned on her heel and made her way to the front door. She reached for the door knob and yanked the wooden door open but before she walked out, she shot Peter a small smile over her shoulder. "Don't disappoint me, Peter, hm? The princess doesn't know she has her magic and she doesn't know what you've done. For all that's good in the world, let's keep it that way. You won't die; I'll get my dark fairy dust. Everyone is happy."

With that, the Evil Queen disappeared.

As soon as she was gone, Peter got up from his place in his chair and shouted for his messenger boy.

"Felix!"

Felix scurried up from the bottom of the stairs and bowed his head as he approached his boss. "Yes, sir."

Peter narrowed his eyes and turned his head to look out the window where the ocean looked back at him

"Find me Killian Jones," he said, gruffly. "He owes me a bit of a favor."

Felix grimaced as he came to ask, "Who is Killian Jones? Sir?"

"He also goes by the name of Captain Hook."

* * *

_**So what did ya'll think? Leave your comments in a review! I loved reading the ones you guys left me already!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update! But here's another chapter! Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

The night before he was to make the exchange with Pan - the girl for a vial of rare animal blood - Captain Hook had a dream.

Now it wasn't one of those stupid, pointless dreams; it was one of conflicting memories. It was a dream that haunted his sleep, not every night but often.

_He was taken back ten years to the day he turned 13. He was supposed to be staying put in the forest, waiting for his sister to return with his surprise birthday present. But then he saw someone, a girl about his age, armed tougher than a soldier. _

_Unlike the other girls and women of the time, she wore brown, flared trousers and a white peasant blouse that tucked into the waistband of her pants. Dark, worn out boots adorned her feet. Strapped around her waist was a scabbard, shielding a dangerous sword from view. Slung across her shoulder was a quiver stocked with dozens of arrows and in her right hand was a beautiful, sleek bow. _

_Standing in the midst of all the tall trees with her blond hair blowing with every soft gust of wind, she looked like a forest girl, so much so that Killian couldn't be blamed for not knowing she was the princess of the Enchanted Forest. _

_And so the road to what could've been his end began there. As did most tragic love stories. _

_"Hi," he had said loudly. _

_The girl whirled around to shoot him a look that was the perfect combination of annoyed and amused. That's when Killian Jones of Neverland knew that Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest would be the end of him. _

_Suddenly, the dream shifted and it was a couple weeks into the future. _

_"Killian!" Emma shouted, turning her head to shoot her new friend a funny look. "Come on! You're so slow!"_

_What the princess didn't know was that Killian had never ridden a horse before and it was much too embarrassing to mention it so he didn't. Now, he kept a tight grip on the reigns of the fury of a horse, properly known as Fury. The stallion neighed in protest at the boy's every attempt to slow down just as they were starting to gallop. _

_"I'm coming, Emma," he grumbled loudly. _

_Emma laughed, her voice reminding him of bells ringing in the cool, night air. _

_He had many things to worry about such as the royal family finding out that he came from a long line of pirates. Then there was the fact that Rilla was probably going out of her mind trying to figure out where her little brother had disappeared to. _

_That night, as he lay sleeping in the extravagant guest room that the King and Queen had been so generous as to lend to him for the time being, Killian heard a rustling outside his window and suddenly, the sound of breaking glass made him freeze. _

_That's when everything went downhill. A thief was trying to break in and when the guards came rushing down, Killian was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. _

_He didn't spend another night in that beautiful, palace guest room. Killian Jones was officially a young man with a criminal record and a broken heart. _

_When Emma had heard of what "Killian had done," she refused to see or speak to him again. _

_The royal family let him off easy. Rather than killing him, they took a part of him away. But what aches the most wasn't the fact that he was now missing a hand. It was the fact that he had lost the only girl who he might ever come close to loving. _

Hook was startled awake at the sound of even rapping on the door that led into his quarters.

"Enter!"

The door swung open and one of the cabin boys nodded at the captain.

"We're here, Captain," he said. "We've reached the Enchanted Forest."

* * *

Wendy had never been more terrified in her life. As she was unceremoniously yanked out of her crated prison, she felt a terribly delicious numbness being repaired throughout her body and simply put, she felt miserable.

Her hair was a rats' nest, her face was splotchy and dark circles made their home beneath her dull blue eyes. Her clothes were torn and dirty and her stomach felt like it was eating itself.

The four mile walk to the place where she was to be sold went by faster than she thought possible. The loud clamoring of the three other pirates aside from their Captain drove her insane but after the days she spent on the Jolly Roger, she learned to ignore it. Captain Hook kept a firm grip on the rope tied around her wrists the entire way and Wendy wondered if there was any way she could try to escape. Just as the thought can creeping into her mind, she mentally laughed at herself. That wasn't ever going to happen.

By the time they reached the door of a beautiful cottage, Wendy was numb to the feeling of pain. When the door was opened by a tall, lanky young man and the smell of hazelnuts and the sound of a crackling fire reached her senses, she just about jumped with joy.

"Captain," the young man said, nodding his head respectfully. "He's been expecting you."

He regarded Wendy with the slightest bit of interest before stepping aside so she and Hook could come into the warmly furnished home. She was barely aware of the young man telling the other pirates that they would not be permitted to enter as her eyes scanned over the room before her.

A fireplace, decorated table, brown fur lined seats, and scenic paintings stared back at her. Everything about the room radiated peace and flowers.

Then she saw _him _andeverything changed.

Wendy never believed in love at first sight but looking at the young man standing before her, dressed like an old fashioned forest boy, she began to question everything about everything.

"What is this, Captain?" He said, a look of amusement on his face.

That's when she realized she _knew_ this face. She'd _dreamt _about this face. With every passing moment, Wendy Darling grew more and more confused.

"I've brought you your girl, mate," the Captain said, gently pushing her towards him. "Now I'd appreciate the vial you promised me, hm?"

"Well, _mate," _he bit back, starting with the elevator eyes Wendy'd grown accustomed to back home in London. "I'm rather impressed. I thought you'd find me a lass with buck teeth and spindly arms. Although I'm not sure what it is she's wearing..."

_Oh! And he had an accent. Dear Lord. _

The Captain laughed sharply. "Yes, yes. Not only am I devilishly handsome I also do quite well with my grand missions. Now my vial, Peter Pan?"

That's when the world stopped spinning and Wendy just about stopped breathing. _"P-Peter Pan?"_

"Don't speak!" Captain Hook barked.

Peter put up a hand and looked Wendy hard in the eyes.

"Yes, I am Peter Pan," he said slowly. "Do you know me?"

Wendy nodded vigorously. "I've read about you! So many times and this is all so bloody weird since-" She quickly cut herself off before she further embarrassed herself, her cheeks flushing a magnificent shade of red.

An easy smile, that Wendy knew he must've used to get his way often, crept across his face.

"I think we'll have some great fun getting to know each other-" He paused. "What's your name, lass?"

"Wendy. Wendy Darling."

"Well," he began, crossing his arms. "We're going to have an absolutely splendid time getting to know each other, Wendy Darling."

Wendy thought she'd melt and die right there.

* * *

**And there we go! Hope you enjoyed reading! And I promise I'll try to get an update in soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! So sorry I haven't updated in forever, you'r probably sick of hearing me apologize but really, I've been going out of my mind trying to figure out what to write. And then I got three wonderful reviews from a very nice reader (thanks bunches **** a_isforalison) and I was compelled to write, so here it is! Please, please, please, favorite, review, and all that jazz! Thanks everyone!**

* * *

_"I've brought you your girl, mate," the Captain said, gently pushing her towards him. "Now I'd appreciate the vial you promised me, hm?"_

_"Well, mate," he bit back, starting with the elevator eyes Wendy'd grown accustomed to back home in London. "I'm rather impressed. I thought you'd find me a lass with buck teeth and spindly arms. Although I'm not sure what it is she's wearing..."_

_Oh! And he had an accent. Dear Lord. _

_The Captain laughed sharply. "Yes, yes. Not only am I devilishly handsome I also do quite well with my grand missions. Now my vial, Peter Pan?"_

_That's when the world stopped spinning and Wendy just about stopped breathing. "P-Peter Pan?"_

_"Don't speak!" Captain Hook barked._

_Peter put up a hand and looked Wendy hard in the eyes._

_"Yes, I am Peter Pan," he said slowly. "Do you know me?"_

_Wendy nodded vigorously. "I've read about you! So many times and this is all so bloody weird since-" She quickly cut herself off before she further embarrassed herself, her cheeks flushing a magnificent shade of red._

_An easy smile, that Wendy knew he must've used to get his way often, crept across his face._

_"I think we'll have some great fun getting to know each other-" He paused. "What's your name, lass?"_

_"Wendy. Wendy Darling."_

_"Well," he began, crossing his arms. "We're going to have an absolutely splendid time getting to know each other, Wendy Darling."_

_Wendy thought she'd melt and die right there._

* * *

As soon as Wendy was safely within the confines of Pan's house, Hook and his crew made the day's journey back to the Jolly Roger.

Hook flipped the vial of blood in his hand, absentmindedly. Everything was falling into place. All that was left to do was to find the black market just outside of Neverland, sell the vial, and take the money to Rumplestiltskin to retrieve poor RIlla.

Rilla. As Hook thought of her, he couldn't help the feeling of guilt that slapped him upside the head. If it weren't for his carelessness, Rilla would still be with him and not in some smelly, old prison cell. He never should have fought with her. Maybe then she wouldn't have stormed off and gotten herself kidnapped.

He rolled his eyes. Women! Honestly…

"Captain!"

Hook looked up to find Smee, his right-hand man, some few feet away from him, at the top of the hill. Though he came across as ditzy and completely stupid at times, Hook knew Smee could be trusted. He was loyal and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the crew. A good man, he was.

"Yes, Smee?"

"A lone rider is making their way towards us. What shall you have us do?" Smee asked, hand on the sword at his side.

Hook pushed his thoughts of his sister aside and took three bounding steps forward to stand beside the rest of his crew. He seemed to have fallen behind, lost in his own little world.

He looked ahead and immediately caught sight of the cloaked rider on a deep black stallion. Oddly enough, he thought he recognized that horse. He shook his head. _But it couldn't be_, he thought.

"Captain?" Smee said, expectantly.

Hook kept his eyes glued on the quickly approaching rider when he said "Stand by. Do not reveal your weapons. Alert the crew."

Smee nodded once before making his rounds, delivering the message.

The pirates continued their march to the docks and soon, the rider was no more than twenty feet from where they stood.

The cloaked stranger pulled at the reigns on his horse, bringing it to a halt, and Hook's eyes widened when he noticed the gold embroidery stitched into the saddle. The royal crest.

"No," he whispered to himself.

The rider swung off the back of his fierce looking beast.

"If you could move out of the way so I could pass through, that would be perfect."

Hook could feel his crew freeze at the sound of the feminine voice. What they didn't know was that Hook knew that voice.

He'd never forget the sound of that voice screaming at him.

_"__I trusted you! I trusted you!" _

And then there was the crying. That was the worst part. Never in his life had he made a woman cry. He always remembered what his father had told him years ago: be careful to never make a woman cry for God counts her tears and each one is a pound to be weighed upon your shoulders.

Hell, he knew that was true.

The rider whipped her hood off her head and Hook fell back a step. _No_.

Princess Emma stared back at him, a scowl on her beautiful face.

"It's the princess," someone whispered and soon, everyone had their swords in hand.

Captain Hook growled. Delinquents… Couldn't follow simple directions.

"Put your weapons _away_!" he shouted. "And all of you, back to the ship! Now!"

Emma's eyes remained fixated on his, wide and full of emotion.

The pirates hesitated, slipping their swords back into their scabbards, reluctant to move without their captain.

"Go, now!" Hook repeated, his fist clenching.

At his demand, the crew began to scamper around him and the princess, beginning the last few miles to the docks.

Soon, it was only the both of them. The pirate and the princess. The thief and the royal.

Killian Jones and Princess Emma.

"Emma," he breathed.

The scowl stayed frozen on her face. "Killian," she said, her voice dripping with venom. "Fancy seeing you on my side of the woods."

* * *

Wendy squirmed in her seat by the fireplace, rubbing at the chafe marks on her wrists. She shook in the loose, blue dress Peter had given her after she had had herself a warm bath, washing away all traces of dirty, pirate scum away from her. All that remained were the red markings on both wrists and ankles from the rope that had been knotted tightly to keep her from running or flailing around.

She felt nervous and she almost laughed at herself when she realized she was more skittish about embarrassing herself in front of Peter than she was about being in a strange land, in a strange home, with a strange young man.

_How silly of me_, she thought, smiling to herself. _Thinking of impressing the man than being terrified of him. _

Suddenly, the door leading into the kitchen flew open and Peter came out with a small tray of steaming tea and warm biscuits.

Wendy could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks when she heard her stomach growl, almost as if it were trying to scare the man off.

Peter stopped mid-step, shot her a curious look before busting out in laughter.

"That captain didn't feed you, I take it?" he asked, setting the tray on the small table across from her, handing her a large cup, filled to the brim with hot, pale pink liquid.

Wendy shook her head. "No, he most definitely did not." She looked down at the tea in her hands and took a deep inhale. "What is this, if you don't mind me asking?"

Peter laughed again. "It's whatever you'd like it to be."

She shot him a questioning look.

"It's a special brew. It can be whatever tea you feel like having," he explained. "Magic does wonders, you know."

Wendy's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! Um.. is that so?"

Peter nodded once, a smile on his face. "Have at it."

Hesitantly, and nervously, she lifted the cup to her lips and took a small sip. Instantly, a bright smile lit up her face as the flavor of her favorite tea from home spread across her taste buds.

"That's wonderful!"

"Isn't it?" Peter took a big gulp of his own drink, his eyes twinkling. "I rather fancy myself a nice rose tea with red currants. The only problem is it is quite difficult to find red currants in the Enchanted Forest and the majority of the good roses are in the King Adam and Queen Belle's kingdom."

Wendy wanted to laugh. King Adam and Queen Belle? My, things she thought to be fairy tales were all coming to reality. How wonderful! Working in a bookstore allowed for her appreciation for storytelling to be opened in completely new dimensions. This time, it was just completely literal.

"Well, you said so yourself that magic does wonders. Why can't you use magic?" Wendy asked, taking another sip of her tea. Bourbon Vanilla was the tea her father used to bring home after taking long trips to Paris and the smile in her eyes began to fade as she thought of her family.

_The boys. How could she have forgotten about the boys?_

Peter grinned. "That's right. You're right! Well, I suppose I forgot magic could be used for simple things like that. I've been rather overwhelmed with bigger problems."

_I am too_, she thought. _Like how in the bloody hell am I supposed to get home?_

"Problems like what?" Wendy asked.

Peter froze. A beat passed before he set his cup on the tray, picking up a biscuit. He tossed it in the air and caught it once. Twice. Thrice. Then, the fourth time, he threw it up, snapped his fingers, and the warm, flaky biscuit disappeared.

Wendy watched attentively, her hands shaking. Worried she'd drop her cup, she placed it on the table and hugged herself. That's when she remembered how twisted all this was.

She was kidnapped from her room in London, hauled onto a pirate ship by Captain Hook, bound and gagged for three days, and then dragged into Peter Pan's home, watching as he made baked goods disappear. How lovely.

"My problem, dear Wendy-" Peter began, "-is I need a wife or else I'm going to die and you'd be going down with me."

_What. _

Wendy looked up at him in disbelief as she contemplated his words. "Pardon me?"

"So how about it, Wendy Darling?" Peter asked, getting up and getting to his knees in front of her. "Marry me?"

Wendy scowled.

_What. In the bloody hell. Out of nowhere, this person is proposing to me! What?!_

Boy, did she have an answer for him. Reaching forward, Wendy snatched up her cup and dumped its contents over Peter's head.

"Arse hat," she mumbled, as she got to her feet, carefully stepping around the quickly growing puddle of tea on the ground before walking out of the room.

Was it bad that she felt like turning around and apologizing?

* * *

When Emma began her journey to find Peter Pan, she had remembered to pack her clothes, her old sword and scabbard from her father, and the bow and arrows from her mother. What she didn't think to bring were things to say or do if she were to come across the man she'd grown to love and hate as a young girl.

"Emma," Killian said again, reaching out to touch her.

Instinctively, Emma recoiled, her hand flying to the sword at her waist. "Don't even try," she snarled.

Killian jumped a step back, a look of hurt crossing his face. "Emma-"

"And _don't_ say my name!" she snapped, her eyes clamping shut as she made an attempt at reigning herself in.

When she opened them again, she found Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome staring at her, his hand rubbing his face and his other- Wait.

"What happened to your hand?" Emma asked, trying to look uninterested, swiping at the nonexistent dust on the shoulder of her cloak.

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me that?"

Emma's chin snapped up, eyeing the man in front of her. Shaking her head, she flipped her hood back over her head and made her way back to Moondancer. "Never mind," she grumbled.

She settled one foot into the stirrup when she heard, "Your parents had my hand cut off."

Emma stopped, her green eyes darkening. "What?"

Killian's brows furrowed. "Your parents? Yes, well they happen to be the reason why I am currently _hand-less_. News to you?"

Emma clenched and unclenched her fists around her reigns, in denial her parents would do any such thing. "No, they wouldn't have."

"But they did," Killian said, matter-of-factly.

"I told them not to hurt you!" Emma said, her voice rising to a shout as she whirled around to face him. "They said you were alive and 'dandy'!"

Killian smirked, crossing his arms. "Did they also tell you I'm a nice pirate who returns lost goods to their rightful owners?"

Emma fumed.

"It's true, I am alive and dandy but they didn't tell you the whole truth. Sweetheart, pick your enemies properly."

* * *

**A/N: Hoped y'all enjoyed! Reviews much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, I am back with another chapter! Honestly, it's not my best work but it'll have to do for now. I updated the last chapter because I found some errors so if you'd like to take another look at that, that would be fantastic! Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

_That's when she remembered how twisted all this was._

_She was kidnapped from her room in London, hauled onto a pirate ship by Captain Hook, bound and gagged for three days, and then dragged into Peter Pan's home, watching as he made baked goods disappear. How lovely._

_"My problem, dear Wendy-" Peter began, "-is I need a wife or else I'm going to die and you'd be going down with me."_

_What. _

_Wendy looked up at him in disbelief as she contemplated his words. "Pardon me?"_

_"So how about it, Wendy Darling?" Peter asked, getting up and getting to his knees in front of her. "Marry me?"_

_Wendy scowled._

_What. In the bloody hell. Out of nowhere, this person is proposing to me! What?!_

_Boy, did she have an answer for him. Reaching forward, Wendy snatched up her cup and dumped its contents over Peter's head._

_"Arse hat," she mumbled, as she got to her feet, carefully stepping around the quickly growing puddle of tea on the ground before walking out of the room._

_Was it bad that she felt like turning around and apologizing?_

* * *

Pan remained where he was, on bended knee, before an empty chair, sopping wet, mentally smacking himself upside the head for his idiocy. He knew he really should've seen it coming. He had just proposed to a girl after she was kidnapped from whatever place it is she called home and delivered to a dark practitioner of magic by a pirate. Hell, he would've dumped tea on his head too for the fact he didn't think things through properly.

He wasn't a good man - most definitely not - but he wasn't "bad" per se. He didn't kill for pleasure or spin ridiculous statements into contracts as Rumplestiltskin did. He also didn't propose to random young women that he happened across.

Bloody hell. His skin stung from the scorching tea that dripped from his hair, soaking into his shirt. It was his fault, so why did he feel rage boiling up inside of him?

Ah, it must be the fact that no one dared to do such things like dumping beverages on his head. He was _Peter Pan, _for Christ's sakes. People were afraid the man would blast them into Arendelle. But that girl didn't know that.

He never let anyone walk over him that way, so why was he letting this pathetic girl do as she pleased?

Pan got to his feet, listening to the sound of Wendy's heavy footsteps thundering against the wooden floorboards, in time to the angry beating of his heart. He could feel her approaching the front door. He could sense her reaching out towards the door handle.

With a lazy flick of his wrist, the door locked.

A smirk spread across his face as he heard her curse in frustration.

With another easy gesture, the liquid that had soaked his hair was suddenly extracted and floated in the air in a perfect ball.

"Wendy!" he sing-songed. "Come back here, love. There's no escaping; you're stuck here - with me."

Flinging the light, pink ball of tea into the fire – effectively extinguishing it – Pan plopped himself down into a dry chair just as Wendy came barreling into the room.

"What is going on?" she demanded. With her light brown hair in a tousled mess and her light blue dress wrinkled in every visible inch of fabric, it was hard to take her seriously so you really couldn't blame him when Pan burst out laughing.

A bewildered look crossed the girl's face before a scowl quickly replaced it. "What is going on?" she repeated.

Pan rapped his fingers against the armrest of his chair, a grin playing across his face but his expression was… different somehow. It was no longer teasing and mischievous. In fact, Wendy almost wanted to cower under his steady gaze. He looked utterly terrifying, like he had an evil secret and was dying to stir up a terrible storm.

Wendy couldn't help the jagged breaths that slipped through her lips.

"Ah, Wendy," Pan said, clapping his hands together, leaping to his feet. "You _will_ be stuck here for a good amount of time so we must set some rules."

"Rules?" she squeaked.

"Rules," he agreed, closing his eyes as he nodded, seemingly enjoying himself. "The first being, you do _not_ make any attempts at escaping. Do _not_ think that I kid around when I say that I will not hesitate in hurting you if you disobey."

Wendy was scared, no doubt, but at his words, all she wanted to do was reach for the poker that leaned against the fireplace and jab the crazy man through the head. Of course she wasn't an idiot and knew that that would only backfire on herself so instead, she balled her hands into fists and clenched her teeth to keep from screaming in fear and rage.

"Second," Pan continued, "is do _not_ speak to the hired help unless I ask you to."

From there, a whole list of rules came tumbling out of Pan's mouth and Wendy shook from head to toe.

All this was ridiculous.

Captain Hook. King Adam. Queen Belle. _Peter Freaking Pan. _

Wendy grimaced, trying to keep tears from spilling over.

How had this come to happen to her?

* * *

_"What happened to your hand?" Emma asked, trying to look uninterested, swiping at the nonexistent dust on the shoulder of her cloak._

_Killian raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me that?"_

_Emma's chin snapped up, eyeing the man in front of her. Shaking her head, she flipped her hood back over her head and made her way back to Moondancer. "Never mind," she grumbled._

_She settled one foot into the stirrup when she heard, "Your parents had my hand cut off."_

_Emma stopped, her green eyes darkening. "What?"_

_Killian's brows furrowed. "Your parents? Yes, well they happen to be the reason why I am currently hand-less. News to you?"_

_Emma clenched and unclenched her fists around her reigns, in denial her parents would do any such thing. "No, they wouldn't have."_

_"But they did," Killian said, matter-of-factly._

_"I told them not to hurt you!" Emma said, her voice rising to a shout as she whirled around to face him. "They said you were alive and 'dandy'!"_

_Killian smirked, crossing his arms. "Did they also tell you I'm a nice pirate who returns lost goods to their rightful owners?"_

_Emma fumed._

_"It's true, I am alive and dandy but they didn't tell you the whole truth. Sweetheart, pick your enemies properly."_

* * *

Emma hadn't spared Killian a second glance as she hopped back onto the back of her horse. The next time she saw her mother, they were not going to have a happy reunion, that was for sure.

"Emma!" Killian snapped as she began to ride towards Peter Pan's cottage.

The princess sighed. "I could've sworn I told you not to say my name."

"And I could've sworn I was a pirate _captain_ and last I checked, pirate captains don't take orders from wild girls on horses."

Emma rolled her eyes. He was just as idiotic as she remembered.

"Killian, I must leave, so I shall bid you-" she gave an exaggerated and oddly presented gesture with the one hand that wasn't gripping her horse's reigns, "-goodbye."

She hadn't made it ten feet when he intercepted her path.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I could've sworn I was a princes and last I checked, princesses don't answer to crazy pirates with hooks for hands," she replied, a bored look dancing across her face. "Now if you could move out of the way, I'll-"

"I will move-" Killian interrupted. "As soon as I know that you are not going to the magician's cottage."

Emma's brows furrowed. "Where I go does not concern you, _Captain Hook_."

Killian flinched as she said his name. Then, with a brief shake of his head, he stepped out of the princess' path.

As Emma rode on, she fought the urge to turn around to see if he was still there.

What seemed like forever passed and soon, she found herself trotting up the hill towards the infamous Peter Pan's cottage. She hopped off Moondancer's back, adjusted her starting for the front door.

That's when she heard footsteps behind her. Whirling around, she yanked her bow off her shoulders, expertly stringing in an arrow before drawing it back – only to find Killian staring back at her with an amused look in his eyes, a smirk threatening to spread across his face.

"Ugh, it's you," Emma grumbled, bringing her arms down, slipping the arrow into her quiver and the bow back over her shoulder.

She could hear the "_tsk tsk tsk_" that came from Killian and it only annoyed her even more.

"Why are you here, Killian."

He shrugged. "Well, I figured if you're going to be a bloody idiot in speaking to Peter Pan, I might as well tag along. Just for fun."

Emma only rolled her eyes for what seemed like the billionth time and trudged forward, knocking on the door, firmly.

She could hear Peter Pan shouting from inside.

"Felix! The door!"

A beat passed.

"Felix!"

A frustrated groan came through the door when suddenly, it flung open.

"In the living area, Regina! I've got someone you'll want to meet!"

Emma stiffened. _Regina? As in her _grandmother_, Regina?_

Hesitantly, she stepped over the threshold. She was about to take another step when Killian grabbed hold of her arm.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, his eyes narrowed. "I just got out of this bloody place with my head intact and now you're going in there?"

Emma shook him off and began walking further into the cozy cottage. But as warm as the whole place looked, a certain coldness radiated through the air and it chilled her to the bone. She wondered if Killian felt the same way too.

"Regina?" came Peter Pan's voice again.

Then he stepped into view, a girl in tow.

His eyes scanned Killian and then widened when they locked on Emma.

A small sound slipped through Pan's lips and soon, he was laughing. It was a terrible sound.

"Captain, I asked you to bring me a foreign girl. Just one!" he managed to say. "And now you bring me a princess. What more do you want?"

Emma twisted around to shoot Killian an evil look. _What_ _was going on?_

When Pan had finally got ahold of himself, he cracked his neck, left and right before gently shoving his girl back into a nearby room, turning the lock.

"You stay put, Wendy, hm?" he said. "Don't hurt yourself."

The sound of Wendy's muffled sobs came through the door and Emma felt anger boil in the pit of her stomach. He talked to the young woman like she was a dog. A _dog_!

"How dare you!" she found herself saying.

"Emma, stop," Killian said under his breath.

Pan seemed enthralled by her forwardness. "How dare I what, Princess Emma?"

"How dare you treat that girl like that?! What gives you the right to treat anyone in such a terrible manner?!" Emma said, her voice rising.

Pan snorted, turning his head towards the door that kept Wendy locked away. When he turned back to face the princess before him, he grinned.

"Well, I suppose now's as good a time as any," he said joyfully.

Emma's brows furrowed. "What?"

Pan threw his arm back, a ball of something dangerous beginning to form in the palm of his hand. "This was going to happen sooner or later. The fact you are here has only made things all the more convenient!"

Killian's chin snapped up. "No! Stop!"

He was ignored as Peter Pan took a single step forward, as he hurled the burning black ball of dark magic at the both of them.

Killian shoved Emma behind him as he clamped his eyes shut and braced himself for the impact – only it never came.

When he looked up again, he found a bright light pushing against the source of power Pan had tossed at them. He was even more shocked to find Emma was no longer behind him but rather to his side, her arms thrown up in a defensive stance, eyes glued shut as if she were focusing on something difficult.

Her face contorted in pain as she focused even more and soon, Pan's ball of darkness exploded into a heap of nothingness.

Of course, that's when the front door decided to swing open once again and the sound of footsteps came thundering through the cottage.

Pan turned away. He knew everything would only run south from here and he could only try to prepare himself for what was inevitably coming.

"Regina," he said, forcing a smile on his face as he spun back around. "Hello."

* * *

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
